Ten Nights at Buck's 8
"I always though that the sun always shined on us,I was lied to for years." Ten Nights at Buck's 8,or TNAB 8 for short,is the 8th game in the TNAB series,it was released on 9/5/24. "Welcome to Buster's Funtime Diner,we hope you enjoy your stay here! we got games,entertainment,and the best pancakes made around this part of California,come over today!" Buster the Bunny Buster unlike his past incarnations,appears to be fully intact,he retains his original appearance with the damage removed,there are no minor changes apart from him being fully intact,he is still a black bunny wearing a black top hat with a white stripe,he has dark blue eyes,and a green bow tie,he activates on Night 3 and onward's,he is fended off with the door,his jumpscare includes him grabbing the player and biting on them,he is also the main antagonist of this game. Dan the Dog Dan returns fully different,he is no longer missing his left hand,and is intact,he retains his bowler hat and black bow tie to say the least,other than that,he has no damage,he's active on Night 1 and above,he is fended off with the door,his jumpscare includes roaring at the player. Suki the Piano Player Suki also returns,but different,unlike her previous incarnation,she is fixed and intact,she wears a white shirt,a black bow tie,a black skirt,black pants,and red shoes,she also has long dark green hair,she has white 'skin',and dark blue eyes,she is active on Night 1 and onward's,she is fended off with the alarm rather than the doors,her jumpscare includes her roaring at the player. Giggles the Jester Giggles is a jester animatronic built in the style of a humanoid,he was basically a successor built for the Prototypes,being built in the late months of 1989,however,due to him malfunctioning,and an incident during one of his performances,he was cut from the show and stored away in a backroom separate from the one the Prototypes are stored in,he wears a mask but with a split to allow his jaw to move,he has white 'skin' underneath the clothing,he wears a long black shirt,a hat with bells on it,2 elf like shoes,and he has 2 white finger-less gloves,he has dark gray eyes,after his incident,he is missing the suit on his left forearm and hand,other than that,he is intact,he is active on Night 4 and onward's,he must be fended off with the door,his jumpscare includes him roaring at the player then biting down. Jessica the Singer Prototype Buck The very first animatronic made by Buckbunny Entertainment,unlike his current counterpart,this version is intact,but is damaged,missing the suit on his right hand,he like his normal counterpart has sharp teeth and claws,it is said in the extras description that Prototype Buck had been retrofitted with them sometime in the final months of 1989 along with the fellow Prototype animatronic's,he is active on Night 2 and onward's,he must be fended off with the alarm,his jumpscare includes him lunging at the player's head then biting it. Prototype Noah Prototype Noah retains his normal appearance,being damaged and all,he doesn't have his axe arm,being replaced by wires,he is missing his left forearm and hand below the elbow,it is said in the extras menu that after he was brutally dismantled after attacking an employee,Prototype Noah replaced his forearm with that of the axe that DISMANTLED him,he is active on Night 5 and onward's,he is fended off with the door,his jumpscare includes him biting the player on the head. Prototype Anna WIP Prototype Bailey WIP Prototype Buster WIP Prototype Barry WIP '90 Grayed Out Buck The very first incarnation of Grayed Out Buck,he June the Dancer June is a feminine animatronic created for the adult Carly the Cat WIP Julia Julia is an actual human that is the true main antagonist of the game,she is a human female with long blonde hair,she wears a white hat,a white skirt,and a red shirt,along with white pants and green shoes,she has whte skin,and dark red eyes,she is said to the one who tampered with Buster on the day of the mauling incident so he could carry out her plan,however she didn't intend for him to attack Alice's kid,she is related to the Buckbunny Franchise in some way. Scrapheap Suki (Or Prototype Suki) Scrapheap is one of the final antagonists faced in game and is a reconstructed version of the Prototype Suki model,she looks like the normal Suki but having sharp teeth similar to all the Prototypes,she is damaged,missing her left forearm and hand,she has dark purple endoskeleton like eyes similar to Scrap Baby,in her left forearm's place is a buzzsaw,she is really curvy,but not as much,she is active on Night 6 and onward's,she is fended off using the door or the vent clog,her jumpscare includes her lunging at the player then killing them with her buzzsaw,her hair is mostly her suit hair being damaged and mostly wire like,according to the extras menu,she was rebuilt by Julia to kill Alice. 2355 WIP 1293 WIP Grayed Out Noah WIP Grayed Out Anna WIP Scrapbringer Dan (Or Prototype Dan.) WIP Nightscreecher Celina TBA Nightscreecher Carl TBA Nightscreecher Felicity TBA Nightscreecher Dan TBAA Nightscreecher Suki TBA Nightscreecher Joy Infused Noah TBA Nightscreecher 1215 TBA Nightscreecher 5021 TBA Nightscreecher 4012 TBA Nightscreecher Liori TBA Nightscreecher Noahie Nightscreecher Noahie is a nightmarish incarnation of the original Noahie model,unlike his original counterpart,he has eyes similar to that of the Nightmares,and that he has claws and sharp teeth,he is active on Night 4 and onward's,it's unknown how he got here despite the fact he was made decades later on in the 2040s,he is fended off with the alarm,his jumpscare includes him clawing at the player with his claws. Mechanics WIP Nights Night 1:Only Dan and Suki are active on this night Phone Call: WIP as of now. Cutscenes/Minigames Night 1: You play as the Buster model in his TNAB 1 appearance,you must collect 3 items in order to sabotage the Buck V1 model,you must find a hammer,a wrench and a screwdriver,after you collect all of them,Buster walks over to Buck he then says the following: "Pathetic,I'll just sabotage him." The minigame ends. TBA later on. Trivia The Grayed Out animatronic's are now officially canon to the TNAB series. Scrapheap and Scrapbringer will return in TNAB 12 by the way,along with Giggles,Jessica,2355,and 1293,along with Bonegnaw and Flesheater. Category:Games